Erik von Witzland
Erik von Witzland was the second leader of the Revolutionary Party of Cobura and once served as the Coburan Minister of Defence. Early Life Erik was born in the city of Dunburg in Dundorf into an upper-class family descended from nobility. At the age of five, Erik and his family emigrated to Cobura, settling in the city of Augustus. As a youngster Erik showed the first signs of rebellion against his noble heritage, demanding to attend a state school rather than a private institution. He excelled at school, showing an aptitude for creative writing and history. After high school he attended the University of Rio Irkawa, attaining a degree in history. Military career Upon leaving university Erik enrolled at the Officer Training Academy in Eros. He subsequently passed the officer training program with an exceptionally high score and was assigned as commander of an infantry platoon. After a year he was promoted to the rank of Major and he went on to gain successive promotions throughout his career, reaching the final rank of Major General towards the end of his career. As an officer, he was well liked by his subordinates due to his laconic style and his keen eye for military tactics. Towards the end of his career however, Erik had become disillusioned with the political climate in his adopted homeland and resolved to enter the world of politics. Political career During his time in the Army, Erik had been reading about the politician Ernst Faber and his Socialist Workers Party, which had effected a massive influence on Coburan politics during its lifespan. Now though, Erik lamentedly noted that conservatives and liberals dominated the Coburan political landscape. When he left the army he decided to revive the SWP and to radically alter the face of Coburan politics. The party performed well on its return, gaining over 25% of the vote. However, Erik decided the party needed a change of image and renamed the party from the 'Socialist Workers Party' to the 'Revolutionary Party of Cobura'. In July 2454, he was appointed Minister of Defence, which was seen as a controversial move by some. In the next year there were outbreaks of religious violence throughout Cobura, which some parties attempted to blame on the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cobura. The Chancellor, Philip Krone ordered the army into Rio Irkawa, where the bulk of the violence had taken place, a move which was opposed by Erik. An act was subsequently passed which outlawed paramilitaries, signalling the beginning of the Coburan Civil War. During this conflict Erik took command of the RAFC against the Coburan military, achieving a string of victories and bringing the Coburan government to the negotiating table. A peace treaty was then signed which repealed the ban on paramilitaries. Later life Erik retired from politics in 2458, becoming a university lecturer at the University of Rio Irkawa, where he taught history. He wrote a book on his perspective of the civil war, 'The Coburan Civil War', which was a nationwide bestseller. Category:Cobura Category:Politicians of Cobura